


Mission Band-Aid

by Lettisk



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Bruises, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Kinda, moca+saaya+kasumi are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lettisk/pseuds/Lettisk
Summary: Everything was always so easy when Rimi was with Hagumi.Well, except for all the trips to the store for band-aids when one of Hagumi's tricks had gone wrong.
Relationships: Kitazawa Hagumi/Ushigome Rimi
Kudos: 21





	Mission Band-Aid

**Author's Note:**

> There is a criminal low amount of HaguRimi on here. Shaame, shaaame!  
> The original prompt was "sickfic/getting stuck in a store together" but I think I kinda went off the premise entirely haha
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

"Rimirin! Rimirin! Over here!" 

Hagumi's head peeked from the corner, a grin visible on her face. 

"They're right here! I found them!"

What an eventful day today was. Hagumi had invited Rimi out to the park to hang out — as buds do — but it was all hasty breaths and nasty panicking when Hagumi had tripped and scraped her knee on the sidewalk. 

So now they were here. In the store. Trying desperately to find a band-aid in this world made of tall people who think anyone shorter is 8 years old and lost. It was certainly something.

Rimi walked over to Hagumi, who proudly puffed out her chest like a boastful lion when she approached. Hagumi pointed at the band-aid and put her tongue out.

"Look at that, Rimirin! It has a small fox on it, too! It's so cute!" Hagumi had initially been wary of anything cute on her, but it had lessened a significant amount. Rimi was thereby always happy when Hagumi found something cute - even if it was only a little, teeny bit!

"It does look cute!" Rimi said, however, there still was something brewing on her mind. "Are you sure you still need a band-aid though, Hagumi-chan? The kind lady back there made sure you were alright…"

Hagumi looked like she'd been caught stealing candy from the candy drawer at the most unfortunate moment. If Rimi hadn't known her well enough, she'd have thought she had accidentally hurt Hagumi. That wasn't the case, though. Hagumi swallowed — closing her eyes together and all — and put her hand on Rimi's shoulder.

"You can never be sure enough! Plus, then we'd have extra if you were to trip, too!" she beamed, still not letting go of her grip on Rimi's shoulder. It was rather comforting, Rimi thought. Her hand was as warm as the piece of sunlight dancing upon the top of her head.

Rimi carefully put her hand on top of Hagumi's on her shoulder. It felt as warm as it had been on her shoulder.

Wait.

Hold on.

Was this okay? To touch people's hands? To touch Hagumi's hands? Wasn't that something reserved for couples only? Or at least familial settings?

But Hagumi looked so happy when she had felt the gentle touch of Rimi's hand. It was almost like all the panicking from only thirty minutes ago was centuries old. If only the store's music hadn't been so loud, it would have felt like Rimi and Hagumi were in their own separate world. This sounded lonely in theory, but it was nice if you could imagine a world without responsibility and pressure from everyone. Just kind of a safe space, but like, a real one.

And just like that, they both realized what was happening.

Rimi withdrew her hand as fast as a sheriff loading his gun in those old western movies. Her eyes averted quickly to the tiled floor beneath them. Her shoes were purple today. How odd. Did Hagumi like purple? Was it all to waste?

"R-Rimirin! Your shoes look super pretty today!" Hagumi shouted. Rimi nearly fell over herself in surprise, prompting her eyes to look upward. With this act, she noticed that Hagumi's eyes were steadfast on the floor, too! She'd done the complete same thing!

Or well, maybe she did. It wasn't like Rimi could really see it as it happened.

Anyways.

"T-thank you, Hagumi-chan! Thank you!" Rimi bowed for her. Pure reflex was controlling most of Rimi's actions, as her brain was kinda, mostly, very much overheating from this brief interaction. 

But why was it so strange?! It wasn't like Hagumi had minded it. Or maybe she was just so used to Kaoru-san? Oh… Kaoru-san…  
What would she do in this situation?! She always had a clever plan up her sleeve! 

Rimi tried her best to mimic Kaoru as she reached out for Hagumi's hand, taking it in her own, looking deep into the redhead's eyes as she…

*Pling!*

*Thud!*

*Kling-Kling!*

Oh, great. The lights went off.

...The lights went off?!

"The… They closed the store, didn't they?" Hagumi asked. Her voice wavered. 

It was almost as if she heard Hagumi flinch as she dropped her hand, bringing it up to her face as if she was covering her eyes from something that wasn't there, screamed and ran away. 

"Rimirin!!" Hagumi shouted, but her shout became more and more distant the further Rimi ran away. It was a miracle she hadn't been injured yet if you count the amounts of clothing racks and signs Rimi had met on her way to the unknown.  
That wasn't to say that this incredible luck of hers lasted, though.

"Ow!" Rimi pouted as she fell head-first into a clothing rack that had come from god-knows-where. The big iron bar had made direct contact with Rimi's head area — miraculously saved by her own hands covering it — and forced her to tumble backward and onto the floor… onto a shelf. She felt almost thousands — well it probably wasn't that amount — of jars falling down next to her. So a little luckiness in unluckiness. That's kinda nice.  
What wasn't nice, however, was the fact that she was pretty sure at least one part of her body was bleeding.

What was she to do now? Just sit and wait till the store will open tomorrow? Sitting in her misery, making her parents worry at home? Never ever seeing her sister's face again, never coming home?  
No. A big no. Ushigome Rimi was stronger than most. She might look like she was just a high school girl put on the setting 'baby mode' but she was so much more. She could do anything! She could make an entire universe out of this little store if she wanted! Reinvent Christianity, making herself God!  
...or maybe choco cornet…? No, then it'd make more sense if it was Saaya. She could actually bake the bread… But still, something inside her said that Moca from Afterglow would fit the role better…  
Hold on, now she was just proving her first point! No more sitting still!

Rimi rose from the ground as best as she could, now discovering exactly where she was bleeding from. An irritating one somewhere on her leg below the kneecap made it hard to stand, while one right where the arm becomes hand was making it damn hard to offer support to her weakened leg. This was kind of annoying.  
Despite how much it hurt doing it, Rimi finally got herself completely up from the ground. She made a proud face, even if nobody could see it. It was for herself, and that was enough.

So… where to go?

That wasn't really something she considered, but it wasn't like there was much to think about. She turned on her heel, trying her best to remember where she came from. She wasn't alone in the store. Hagumi was here too. She just had to find her.

"Rimiriiiin!!"

Well, that wasn't that much trouble.

"Hagumi-chan!!" Rimi yelled back from the darkness, in hope of either Hagumi finding her via her voice or vice versa. 

And as she stumbled into something — someone — with an actual pulse and all, unlike everything else in this store, Rimi would very much say that she had completed her mission.

"Rimiriiin!!" Hagumi cried. She nearly climbed on top of Rimi, not sparing any personal space between the two of them. Not like it mattered right now. Rimi put her arms around Hagumi, returning the hug. It had been at most 5 minutes without each other, but that was a long time for the bestest of buddies!

...or... whatever they were. They didn't really finish that off. 

It was almost like Hagumi was struck by lightning, as she pulled back. She grabbed a part of her jacket, showing it to Rimi; up close so she could see it. 

"Is this… blood?" The redhead asked. Her voice was wavering again, but it wasn't like she was scared. She sounded sad. 

Rimi touched the jacket, and sure enough, it didn't feel like how a normal jacket should feel. It was… wet.

"I fell and got a cut on my arm and leg," Rimi replied. She quickly reeled back in. "A-although you shouldn't worry, Hagumi-chan! I'm fine!"

Even if there was darkness all around them, Hagumi's eyes were clear to tell as if she had stated it bluntly. She didn't think it was fine. 

So, like any other acquaintance that is strictly platonic would do, she reached out for Rimi's arm, finding the bleeding spot, and reaching deep into her jacket's pockets. She boasted of self-confidence as she pulled out the band-aid from earlier.

"I knew it would come in handy!" Hagumi smiled. She wasn't scared anymore. Her tears from before had seemed to dry off as well. Rimi smiled for herself. Hagumi was cutest when she was smiling, that was only natural.

…In the way that Saaya was cute when she hugged Rimi after a rainy day. Or when Kasumi got the notes right from the start and her eyes sparkled. It was just friend stuff.

With careful hands, Hagumi pulled the wrapper off the band-aid, holding Rimi's arm gently in her other arm. Rimi had expected herself to put the band-aid on, but it made sense if Hagumi did it. So she closed her eyes. Just a little moment to relax in the otherwise tense situation.

And… then she felt something that wasn't supposed to happen.

Warm. Warm stuff against her arm. It wasn't a band-aid. Are band-aids supposed to feel so soft? And warm? Warm? Help?

Needless to say, her eyes flew open to see the culprit for herself - only to reveal Hagumi's head in a place it certainly shouldn't be.

Hagumi's voice wavered again, but this time it wasn't sad nor scared:

"I thought you needed… a magical kiss…! So you get better soon!"

Now with very shaking hands, Hagumi placed the band-aid on top of the kiss and hid her face down in her jacket. That was cute too, Rimi thought.

Was it just to get better soon? Why did she hide her face like this, then? Why did it feel so nice and heartwarming?! Kaoru-san, what would you do?!

'Enchant them, kitten, fu fu. Hakanai.' That was what she would say, wasn't it? She had to trust her guts on this one.

And so, she navigated a hand through Hagumi's signature jacket and found her cheek. Lifting it, Rimi tried to go into Kaoru-san-mode the best she could.

"Kitty… you shall not suffer any longer!" Rimi yelled with her utmost force, face flaring up like a flame in the chimney on Christmas Day, and pushed her face against Hagumi's.

And bumped her nose on Hagumi's eye. 

"Ow!"

"I'm sorry, Hagumi-chan!" Rimi cried out, this time trying to focus better. She (carefully) led her face to Hagumi's… planting a kiss on her cheek.  
Short and sweet, she quickly pulled away and buried her face in her hands. She should've gone for the mouth like they always do in movies, but this just felt so much better! It did!

She peeked up to steal a look at Hagumi's most likely disgusted face, but only found her beaming. Her mouth was wide open, her eyes were almost melting down into her mouth like ice cream, and her face was surely as red as Rimi's was.

"R-rimirin," Hagumi whispered, bringing a shaky hand up to her cheek and smiling widely. 

Rimi was probably sleep-deprived, but it almost felt like the room had lit up on its own.


End file.
